


(love is) with your brother

by darkangel0410



Series: burn this city down (to show you the light) [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Blowjobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel0410/pseuds/darkangel0410
Summary: Alex knows exactly what he needs, and how to give it to him: they have a lifetime of knowing each other, of loving each other.There’s no one else that can come close to that, to what they mean to each other.





	(love is) with your brother

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse or reason for this, except that I decided to write the porn I wanted to see in the world.
> 
> See end notes for a spoilery type warning.

It’s easy for Willy to shrug it off when Matts or Mo or whoever chirps him about not picking up; Alex isn’t that far away, really, only an hour or so by plane, and they facetime and text when neither one of them can manage to get away for a visit. 

It’s easy for them to see each other in person, but even if it wasn’t, even if Alex was in California or Edmonton, Willy still wouldn’t want to pick up at clubs and bars; Alex knows exactly what he needs, and how to give it to him: they have a lifetime of knowing each other, of loving each other.

There’s no one else that can come close to that, to what they mean to each other.

*

Willy wears his collar all the time; it’s the same simple black nylon collar that all subs are required to wear on the ice, but Willy likes to think his is better than anyone else’s. It has Alex’s name on the inside of it, after all, and no no else’s has that.

It’s not unusual for an uncollared sub to have a close-by dom relative’s name on their collar and listed as a social guardian on their paperwork; siblings or close cousins are a normal choice for most subs.

Alex’s name has been listed on all of Willy’s stuff since Alex turned eighteen, but he’s been Willy’s dom for a lot longer than that.

*

Willy likes to tease Alex, especially if he’s going to see him in person soon; he sends Alex a pic when he’s on a plane going from California to Toronto and his phone’s off. 

It’s nothing fancy, just Willy laying down on his bed, his phone angled so Alex can see the dark blue panties he has on, the way his dick is straining against the satin. The wet spot where he’s leaking pre-come.

He sends Alex another one after he jerks off, come on his chest and abs, licking his fingers clean. Willy passes out after that, without bothering to clean himself up.

He wakes up when Alex bites his jaw and palms his dick over the panties he’s still wearing. “You’re such a brat, Willy. What am I going to do with you?”

It’s a rhetorical question, since Alex always knows what to do with him, but Willy loves playing along and getting Alex worked up. “I’m nicer after an orgasm or two,” Willy suggests, gasping when Alex bites his neck just above his collar. 

“Just for that, see if I let you come any time soon,” Alex tells him before he kisses him and pins his wrists to the bed.

Willy’s tired all during practice the next day and everyone chirps him about the bite marks decorating his chest and shoulders, but it’s definitely worth it.

*

Their bye weeks line up this year, so they go to Cabo for the week; it’s beautiful out, warm and sunny, a welcome change from the freezing weather back in Toronto. The scenery is probably gorgeous, too, but Willy’s not really paying attention to it.

“You look so good like this,” Alex says, tightening the hand that’s in Willy’s hair; he touches his fingers to Willy’s lips, feeling where Willy’s mouth is stretched around Alex’s dick. “So pretty, on your knees, sucking my cock. You love it, don’t you, baby? 

“Listen to you, still begging even when you have a dick in your mouth,” Alex goes on when Willy whines; he trails his fingers down to Willy’s collar, presses against Willy’s throat just enough that Willy can feel the _promise_ of more, just a tease of it. “So needy,” Alex teases when Willy moans around his dick; even muffled, there’s no mistaking the _want_ behind the noise. 

“Alright,” Alex soothes, rubbing his thumb along Willy’s jaw. “I’m going to fuck your mouth, you don’t need to do anything, baby, you just have to take it. Then I’m going to fuck you just like I promised you I would.”

Willy closes his eyes and relaxes into it, moaning when Alex starts to thrust into his mouth; he loves the feeling of being used, loves knowing that he’s bringing his dom pleasure this way. Alex’s cock hits the back of his throat and Willy gags a little bit, but only because he wasn’t prepared for it; he should have been, really, because that’s always how Alex fucks his mouth, and he wants to apologize, but Alex is already petting his hair and telling him it’s ok. 

Alex knows him so well, knows the way he thinks and how he reacts; Alex knows everything about him, all the things that Willy wants and needs, how he feels. They learned what they liked together, just the two of them, the way they learned how to skate and play hockey together, and Willy can’t ever imagine it being different.

Willy’s not sure how long it’s been when Alex pulls away from him; he tries to get his mouth back on Alex’s cock, moaning when Alex pulls his hair, stopping him short. 

“You’re so greedy,” Alex muses, sliding two of his fingers into Willy’s mouth; he smirks when Willy starts sucking on them eagerly and pushes them further into his mouth. “Maybe I should make you wait, see if it helps teach you some patience.”

“Please,” Willy says, the word slurred around Alex’s fingers; it’s hard for Willy to find the words he needs, he’s fuzzy and so far under that it would scare him if he was with anyone other than Alex. He knew Alex would understand what he meant. “ _Please_.”

Alex smiles at him, slides his fingers from Willy’s mouth to give him a quick kiss before he says, “On your feet, baby, and get up on the bed.”

He helps Willy get to his feet and pulls him closer so he can give him a deeper kiss, biting his lip, then fisting his hand in Willy’s hair to keep him still while he sucks a bruise into the skin just above his collar. Alex gives him another quick kiss and lets him go over to the bed; Willy sprawls on the mattress, and tries to focus a little more.

The bed dips and Willy blinks open his eyes; he’s losing time now, unsure how long he’s been laying here waiting for Alex. Everything’s muffled and hazy for him, only the way he’s feeling standing out in stark relief: he _needs_ Alex now, needs the way Alex makes him feel, needs Alex to take care of him. 

He just needs so much and Alex is always there to give it to him.

“Hey, baby,” Alex says, his voice low and even; it makes Willy shiver, remembering all the orders Alex has given him using that voice. “I brought your favorite rope with me, do you want to use it now or wait until later?”

It takes a few seconds for Willy to make sense of the words and another minute while Willy tries to find what he wants to say; Alex waits patiently, running his fingers through Willy’s hair and resting his other hand on Willy’s stomach.

“Can you,” Willy pauses again, trying to remember the words he wants, “hold me down? I want your hands,” he adds. It might not make any sense to anyone else, but Alex understood what he wanted.

“Of course, baby,” Alex tells him, leaning down to give him a reassuring kiss before he starts arranging Willy how he wants him on the bed.

Willy relaxes into it, turning his head to nuzzle Alex’s arm when he pulls Willy’s arms over his head and then crosses Willy’s wrists over each other. He closes his eyes and drifts, listening to Alex move around the room; he’s talking, so Willy can center himself on his voice so he knows Alex hasn’t left him alone. Willy doesn’t catch most of the words, but Alex’s tone is calm and affectionate, and it makes Willy feel safe and loved.

It seems like hardly any time passed when Alex kneels in between Willy’s legs and presses a kiss to his inner thigh while he teases two slick fingers around his hole, barely dipping a fingertip inside him. It makes Willy whimper and move his body restlessly, trying to get more of his dom’s fingers in him.

“You’re so eager for me, baby,” Alex says, an edge to his voice that can turn mean when they were both in the mood for it, but right now he just sounds amused. “Always so needy, wanting to be fucked. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll give you want you need,” Alex tells Willy, finally slipping two fingers inside Willy’s ass and making him moan.

He’s still open from Alex fucking him that morning, it isn’t long before Alex has three fingers inside him and Willy’s making begging noises, rocking his hips down onto Alex’s fingers, trying to get more of them inside him.

“So needy,” Alex repeats fondly, biting playfully at Willy’s jaw before giving him a deep kiss.

Alex pulls his fingers out, petting Willy’s hip in apology when he complains; the empty feeling doesn’t last long, Alex pushing inside him almost immediately, making Willy moan.

Alex holds him down, his hands tight around Willy’s wrists, and it feels amazing, safe and grounding: it’s easy for Willy to just drift, knowing that his dom was always going to take care of him how he needs. 

He comes to some time later, lying on Alex’s chest; Alex is playing with his hair and he smiles down at Willy when Willy blinks up at him. “Hey, baby, you back now?”

Willy buries his face in Alex’s neck and makes a disgruntled noise; he doesn’t want to come back up yet, he wants to stay under for a little longer and just trust Alex to give him what he needs.

Alex pulls Willy’s hair, just hard enough so Willy knows to look at him, and searches his face for a second before he gives Willy a soft kiss. “Go on, baby, you can stay down in your space if you need to.”

Alex is saying something about lunch, but Willy’s already floating again, curled up on his dom’s chest. Safe, just like he always is when he’s with Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel it needed to be tagged, but there's a scene where Willy takes a pic of himself wearing panties and sends it to Alex. What can I say, he just likes to look pretty sometimes.


End file.
